The present invention relates to CVI densification of porous structures, and more precisely to a method of densifying porous structures by chemical vapor infiltration (CVI). It provides an improvement to said prior art densification technique.
Said densification technique in which the structure to be densified is placed in a flow of gas and the assembly is raised to a high temperature so that the pyrolytic carbon obtained by decomposition of said gas (a carbon precursor) is deposited in part in the voids within said porous structure, thereby filling said voids, at least in part, is familiar to the person skilled in the art. The carbon-precursor gases that are used most often are methane, propane, propylene, benzene, and hydrocarbons of low molecular mass. Industrial methods make use mainly of methane.
The time required for implementing conventional CVI densification is generally long. Attempts have therefore been made to implement accelerated CVI densification or to develop other densification techniques, and in particular the technique known as xe2x80x9cdensification by calefactionxe2x80x9d (film boiling densification) in which the porous structures to be densified are kept immersed in a liquid hydrocarbon and the assembly comprising the porous structure and the liquid hydrocarbon is heated (with heating generally being implemented by inductive heating and/or resistive heating).
In the context of accelerated CVI, the temperatures and/or the pressures at which the method is implemented have been increased. Advantageous results have been obtained, but only over a relatively limited range of pressures and temperatures. The deposited pyrolytic carbon has the advantageous rough laminar texture only within said limited range of pressures and temperatures and under more severe conditions pyrolytic carbon is rapidly obtained that presents a smooth laminar structure.
According to the invention, it is recommended in CVI to make use of an original carbon precursor which, surprisingly, makes it possible to achieve a genuine acceleration of densification during which the pyrolytic carbon deposited presents a texture of the rough laminar type.
In characteristic manner, the method of the invention of densifying porous structures by chemical vapor infiltration makes use of toluene as a carbon precursor. Toluene has been found to be a precursor of particularly high performance. In the context of the method of the invention, toluene can be mixed with at least one other carbon precursor, such as propane.
The gaseous phase used when implementing the method of the invention generally contains said toluene and any other carbon precursor being used solely as a dopant, i.e. mixed with at least one carrier gas. In general, within the gaseous phase, toluene constitutes 5% to 20% by volume. Said gaseous phase can thus comprise, in a particular implementation of the densification method of the invention, 5% to 20% by volume of toluene and 80% to 95% by volume of a carrier gas or a mixture of carrier gases.
Advantageously, said carrier gas consists in natural gas (mainly constituted by methane), in hydrogen, or in an inert gas such as nitrogen.
Incidentally, it may be observed at this point that when implementing the method of the invention, it is not impossible for the carrier gas(es) used to constitute one or more carbon precursors.
The gaseous phase used in implementing the method of the invention thus generally contains said toluene mixed with at least one carrier gas and optionally at least one other carbon precursor gas.
Nevertheless, in the ambit of the invention, it is not impossible to perform CVI with a gaseous phase that is essentially constituted by toluene (comprising almost 100% or indeed exactly 100% toluene) or with a gas constituted by toluene and at least one other carbon precursor.
Surprisingly, the Applicant has discovered the numerous advantages that can arise by using toluene as a carbon precursor in a method of densification by means of chemical vapor infiltration (CVI).
Said precursor makes it possible, in particular, to achieve rates of densification that are higher than those achieved under the same conditions of temperature and pressure when using prior art precursors such as cyclohexane, hexane, propylene, or propane. Said precursor generates dense pyrolytic carbon. Specifically, the Applicant has obtained pyrolytic carbons of relative density lying in the range 2.10 to 2.15. The method of the invention is particularly advantageous in that:
with toluene, there is a very wide range over which the deposited pyrolytic carbon has a rough laminar texture, thus making it possible to use deposition speeds that are high (e.g. a mass gain of more than 100% over 25 hours for needled fiber preforms that are 17 mm thick), whereas smooth laminar pyrolytic carbon is rapidly produced when using propane at deposition speeds that are as fast; and
with toluene, the deposited rough laminar pyrolytic carbon texture is homogenous throughout the thickness of the deposit. When using propane as in the prior art, smooth laminar pyrolytic carbon is always present on the surface, which means that it must be removed by machining after performing the densification method.
The person skilled in the art will already have understood the advantage of using toluene in accordance with the invention, particularly for the purpose of directly obtaining thin parts which can thus be densified quickly to their final shape (such parts can be obtained xe2x80x9cnear net shape (NNS)xe2x80x9d which is not possible with presently known CVI densification methods unless the structure of the deposited pyrolytic carbon can be ignored).
The Applicant has performed numerous tests, in particular comparative tests, to support the above assertions. The results of some of said tests are described in greater detail in the present specification with reference to the accompanying figures.
The method of the invention can be implemented to densify any type of porous substrate by CVI, and in particular to densify fiber preforms. It is particularly recommended to use the invention for preparing carbon-carbon (C/C) composites; i.e. for densifying fiber preforms that are based on carbon fibers.
The method of the invention, a prior art chemical vapor infiltration method as implemented in novel manner according to the invention by using toluene as a carbon precursor, can be implemented in all of the conventional manners used for implementing CVI, i.e. constant temperature, constant pressure, or with a temperature gradient, in particular by direct coupling.